An example of a text mining system aimed at an analysis of plural pieces of analysis target data is disclosed in patent literature 1.
The analysis target data of this text mining system includes the data mentioned below. The data includes plural pieces of analysis target data which are acquired during different periods of time such as “pieces of data of April from 2000 to 2009”. Also, the data includes, for example, plural pieces of analysis target data which are acquired by various different means such as text recorded in a call at a call center, answer history, e-mails, various electronic bulletin boards (hereinafter, referred to as a bulletin board) on the web (World Wide Web), and questionnaires.
This text mining system includes, as shown in FIG. 1, an input device 10, an output device 20, a data processing device 30 and a storing device 40.
The storing device 40 includes an analysis target data storing means 41 and a characteristic expression list storing means 42. The analysis target data storing means 41 stores two or more text data sets as pieces of analysis target data. The characteristic expression list storing means 42 stores a set of characteristic expressions and degrees of a characteristic thereof obtained by a characteristic expression extraction means as a characteristic expression list.
The data processing device 30 includes a characteristic expression extraction means 31, a comparison setting means 32, a comparison list display means 33 and a comparison characteristic extraction means 34. The characteristic expression extraction means 31 extracts a set of characteristic expressions and degrees of a characteristic thereof from each piece of analysis target data as a characteristic expression list. The comparison setting means 32 sets a comparison condition based on analyst's input information. The comparison list display means 33 displays a characteristic expression list of analysis target data which is a target of comparison analysis as a comparison list. The comparison characteristic extraction means 34 executes comparison analysis and extracts a comparison characteristic from the comparison list according to the set comparison condition.
The text mining system including such a configuration operates as follows. That is, the characteristic expression extraction means 31 executes processing which extracts a characteristic expression from two or more pieces of analysis target data, and stores a set of extracted characteristic expressions and degrees of characteristic thereof as a characteristic expression list in the characteristic expression list storing means 42. When the comparison setting means 32 sets a comparison condition based on analyst's input information, the comparison list display means 33 controls in such a way that a characteristic expression list of analysis target data is displayed as a comparison list. Also, the comparison characteristic extraction means 34 operates to perform comparison analysis to extract a comparison characteristic from the comparison list according to the comparison condition and to output it.